The Legacy of Three: Chapter 4
Alexis Sword IV Capture the Flag I waited impatiently outsided the Khione Cabin for Jake. He was claimed the day before and moved all his stuff there the same night. Capture the Flag was going to be the next day and I agreed to show Jake some tricks with the bow and some traps he could do in the game. He walked out of the cabin with dark blue jeans, white shirt and silver tennis shoes. "What took you so long?" I asked. "I couldn't find my toothbrush," he replied while he scratched the back of his head. "So where to?" "Hmm...I don't know, you tell me." "Let's go to ther Forest," he said "We're playing there so might as well start practicing there." "Okay," I simply said then we started walking to the forest. "Umm...can I ask you something?" Jake said awkwardly. "Umm...sure." I answered. "Am I the first kid of Khione?" he said seriously. "I heard she is...a...umm...bad god." "Well, you're not the first we had two kids a couple of years ago. One of them died and the other I am not quiet sure, I think he joined a demigod team or something." "So is she a bad god?" "Well..." I didn't know how to explain it to him without saying that his mom wanted to destroy most of the gods who weren't sided with Gaea. "She just was on the wrong side in the Gaea War." "I heard a lot about this Gaea War," he said after a couple of seconds."It was pretty bad wasn't it?" "Well I was two years old when it happened so I have no idea but from what I heard," she answered."There were a lot of deaths." We walked into the forest and I took out my bow and he took out the one he borrowed. I showed him the basic things which was how to hold the bow and well basically how to use it. We saw a giant scorpion pass by and we stood there as quietly as we could so he wouldn't hear us. "Can I shoot it?" whispered Jake. "Well it looks like it alone and be sure to shoot at his face or the spots that aren't covered with his hard skin." I told him. The Giant Scorpion stopped and started looking at us with deathly eyes. "I think he spotted us," Jake whispered. "Shoot it!" I whispered back. Jake shot the arrow at his face but the scorpion moved after he shot the arrow. The arrow hit his body and the Scorpion started yelling madly, "I think he's mad," said Jake. Jake shot another arrow at the scorpion but it simply bounce off his skin. "Give me the bow!" I ordered. He threw me the bow then rolled out of the way as the Giant Scorpion attacked him. The scorpion turned and grabbed Jake by the waist with its huge black claws. "Shoot it! Shoot it!' yelled Jake. He took his sword out and tried to stab the scorpion but it was grabbing him by the wait very hard. I aimed at his mouth then shot the arrow. It hit right where I wanted and the scorpion yelled in rage. It let go of Jake and ran after me. I got another arrow but the beast was too close already and it pushed me backwards. My bow was knocked down and I was left unarmed. I tried to run towards my left but its tail covered me. I tried my right but once again its tail covered me. I closed my eyes as the scorpion's tail approached me, I waited for it to stab me but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Jake on top of the scorpion with its sword stabbed on his head and its tail on the ground. "That was fun," he said. "You know next time you should take your bow out instead of asking me for mine." "Mine was in the bag and I didn't have time to take it out." "Sure," he said with sarcasm. "Let's go back the food is waiting for me probably." Somehow I felt like I've been close to Jake for a long time. We just met two days ago and we were already acting like if we've known each other for years. His hand touched mine as we walked back and I felt a hot sensation run my spine. I blushed at the thoughts I was having. You just met him Alexis... The rest of the day went by fast, we trained a little more and we talked then the idiot of Helen had to come and ruin it for me. She was a daughter of Hermes and a one that I didn't enjoy being around to. We had a history and well it wasn't a good one. Next Day... I woke up early and well did the routine I usually did they mormings of Capture the Flag. I ate breakfast, practiced my bow and grabbed weapons that I would need. Soon everyone was gathering and Chiron told us the rules, limits, etc. Jake got to be with the Apollo cabin, he was going to be defending our flag like me. "Attack!" I heard one of the campers say and soon the fighting had begun. I stood behind a tree with my bow ready, Jake behind me with his sword ready to fight anyone who tried to take our red flag. "I see it!" yelled a camper of the blue team. I shot him right after he yelled it. The arrow hit his chest and then he was laying on ther ground. Three men from his team appeared behind him and ran towards us. "We've got company." I told Jake. I shot one of them but was too late to shoot any of the other two. I took my sword out and started fighting with one of them while the other started fighting Jake. I disarmed him but he was able to kick me and I fell to the ground. He was about to hit me again when a snowball hit his face and I kicked him on the legs making him fall right on his back. "Second time I saved your life since you've been here." he said. "Oh shutup!" I told him. "By the way how the heck did you do a snowball here?" "Umm I don't know actually, it just appeared?" he said but it sounded more of a question. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the place were the three blue campers came from. It didn't seem like more were coming so I simply sat on a rock nearby. A couple of minutes later a few more came back but Jake and I were able to take them down then finally Luke Vapor grabbed the flag from the blue team and the red team won. "Haa we won!" yelled Jake. "You did quiet well." I told him the gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked towards my cabin, last thing I saw in the forest was a blushing blonde boy. Author's Note Chapter four is finally up. Well Jake was able to summon a snowball, how does a son of Khione do that? I have no idea you ask him. Anyway, Alexis seems to be intersted in Jake and it may not be feelings for something more than friends. Next Chapter: Jake Knight gets news from Apollo and it seems he may have to go on a quest and take a certain person that Alexis dislakes a lot. Category:The Legacy of Three Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Complete